Lt. Commander Domino
The enigmatic Lt. Commander Domino was Chief Security Officer on GFPSS Starship One which used to be one of Space Fleet's main Propaganda Tools, traveling the Colonial Belt and the Outer Rim, spreading the Good Word and engaging in some lightweight Gunboat Diplomacy. Domino made a name for herself by Single-Handedly ridding a Foliant Great Tree and Starship One of a spacefaring Psychic Macro-Virus that had infected both ships. By sheer Mental Fortitude she was able to overcome the Orgiastic Effects of the Virus and cleanse both ships before their Entire Crews degenerated into Mindless, Fornicating, Cross Pollinating Spring-Breakers. Unfortunately this resulted in her getting a reputation as a bit of a Conservative Killjoy. Only known survivor of the destruction of Starship One when it was tragically destroyed during the Ultron-Virus Crisis of 4257, she was later rescued from Laak 3 by crew of the Boreas and granted Field Promotion to Full Commander. . . . . . . . . . . . . Lt. Commander Domino's Last Report "Spacedate: 4257.074.23.37 After checking in at my office as usual, I proceeded to the Hanger-Bay in search of a Red-Shirt whose name had come up in the course of my investigation into the recent influx of illicit Psychotropic Mood Adjuster Nanites aboard Star-Ship One. No sooner than I had tracked him down to the Shuttle where he was assisting a Squad of Blue-Shirts on a Maintenance Review then the Ship was rocked by a massive blast that completely overwhelmed the Inertial Dampeners and slammed everyone into the bulkheads. In retrospect, I can only assume that there was some sort of accident at the Station, and that Star-Ship One was caught in the Area of Effect? Regardless, the safety protocols on the Shuttle airlocks appear to have functioned as designed when the Shuttle got thrown clear of the vessel, since when I regained consciousness, there was atmosphere in the cabin and, despite being Grievously Wounded, I was alive. My Suspect and the Blue-Shirts however, were not so sturdy. I managed to save the Red-Shirt and one of the Blue-Shirts, but the rest were damaged beyond repair. I calmed the pilot down from his hysterics and had him patrol the wreckage for survivors, but it was readily apparent that there were none to be found, (perhaps we were somehow protected from some of the blast wave when the shuttle was thrown clear?). I ordered the Blue-Shirt to contact the Fighter Patrol, but to no avail. With a heavy heart I gave the order to make-way for the only habitable Planet within range; Laak III. While I had concerns about the implications of landing on a Red-Listed planet, the alternative of dying slowly in space seemed like the less tactical option at the time. Unfortunately, it would seem that the Shuttle had sustained more damage than originally believed, and the re-entry did not go as planned. I have finished concealing the wreckage and burying the Crew; in the morning I will head north towards where I observed the primitive column of air pollution as we made our descent. Lt. Commander Domino, Psi-Core 07942"Category:Space Fleet